


Birthday Present

by Chaykako



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaykako/pseuds/Chaykako
Summary: Phichit is a young reporter who gets to meet a famous song writer that Yuuri admires but falls for the enchanting man too.





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Well, today's my birthday and I wanted to practice with something short birthday themed but this happened. Hahaha I'll keep practicing, yey.

It was saturday morning after a hard school and laboral week. Phichit woke up still a bit tired but ready to go eat breakfast with his best friend and listening to one of the interviews he worked on recently.

He didn’t even remember it was his birthday until a message alert made his cellphone sing a certain song from a movie.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY DEAR! Can we go out on a date today? I really really need to talk to you, it can’t wait anymore.”  
From: Viktor Nikiforov

The student was just there sat at the edge of his bed for a moment staring at the screen even went it lighted off. After some minutes he powered it up again and deleted the message and deleted the contact.

This Nikiforov guy certainly was the most wonderful person he had met in a long time. He was brilliant, easy to talk to, funny… and so freaking attractive and sensual. Every move and every word had him enchanted. And there was obviously a click between the two of them when they met for the first time, their meeting lasted far too longer than planned and it felt pretty enjoyable, leading them to exchange personal phone numbers and still stay in contact for a few weeks ever since that day.

But, to be true, that amazing meeting happened only thanks to his best friend and housemate, Yuuri.

Viktor was a gifted songwriter and composer, who had been working with many talented singers and bands from many countries, always creating amazing pieces and great hits, surprising the audience with every song. And even when most people admired the faces on stage, it felt as if Yuuri had heard through the voices and reached the very soul behind the words and the notes.

Yuuri had been in love with Viktor and his art ever since the later started working with small bands, he knew and owned every song from that point. Following the obvious path, more and more singers and labels wanted to work with the lyrical genius and, in a short time, he was creating musical legends with the best in the world.

Phichit knew about that important part of Yuuri’s life when they started living together and supported him unconditionally but he was never really that interested on that subject of song writing. Yuuri had never saw a picture of Viktor or some video, that footage wasn’t available on internet even when Phichit put to work all of his skills as the communicator degree, in formation, that he was. He didn't like it. He just couldn't understand eccentric persons who distanced themselves from the world.

But when he was on his last year of college, he started working for a local radio station, doing some reporting, coverage and interviews on his time out of classes, collaborating on a cultural weekends show.

Some day, at the office of the show coordinator he saw, at the board timeline for an special program at the end of the month, the assignment of an interview with Viktor Nikiforov for one of his coworkers, and knew it maybe was a once in a lifetime chance to meet his bestfriend’s idol and got an autograph, and maybe a photo, for him. So, he didn’t really begged but convinced the coordinator that he had an incredibly nice way to deal with people and that it would be perfect to reach the artist the best way. And he succeed.

The appointment was settled for a dining meeting, and some days before he was researching in the most trustworthy source, Yuuri, about the figure, but managed to keep the secret about the nature of his current goal at work.

When the day arrived, he put aside all nervousness to make feel the genius at ease and get the best for his work and his friend.

He waited for a bit on the restaurant table, and after a moment, a very handsome and tall blond man arrived next to him, greeted with a seductive wink and a deep enchanting voice.

-Hey, I’m Nikiforov, you must be Chulanont from the radio program.

-Yes. - The boy thought his own smile was maybe too wider for a professional meeting but couldn’t help it. -I am.

The evening and interview went really well, and at the end of the day the reporter had enough courage to ask for a personal favor, an autograph for his friend.

-Of course, and I think I have something better for your friend. - There was an intense eye contact and a tender voice. - But you have to meet me again, if that’s fine with you.- Phichit thought that his heart skipped a beat at that moment when they just stared at each other from opposite sides of the table. -So I can bring you a special present. -Said the older man while putting on his feet and looked away to broke the tension.

-Yeah, no problem.

They met again at a very comfy coffee shop next week that they agreed by sending out messages.

Even out of business meeting, the artist looked stunningly handsome on very casual clothes, and adorably nice wearing big round glasses. The student had just run from school that afternoon after finishing midterm exams and just wanted to relax too.

-You need to talk to me about your friend, so I can decide on the gift. - Viktor took his mug and sat freely on the couch.

In front of him, the boy thought he was maybe being tricked but it didn’t bothered him at all. He enjoyed talking about Yuuri, and he took all the afternoon to tell many stories shared with his friend.

He told everything about his friend’s novels and his talent as a writer. And how, even when he was anxious and blocked to write, listening to Viktor’s compositions always put him back on the right track.

Viktor laughed along and listened with amusement and tenderness. They had another perfect day and they promissed to meet again.

Three days from that, Viktor delivered a simple looking gift bag at the door of Phichit’s classroom when they just had finished classes, surprising the student.

-I know it’s a busy day but I wanted to see you. - He gave the bag and drived the boy to the radio station.

When they arrived, Phichit knew he had completed his goals at last and that he must be happy but something inside felt sad.

He could feel he was falling for that man. it was not just the astonishment of the great first impression but all of his traits were appealing. Maybe that was what Yuuri fell for too, and he just had needed to listen for a song in other’s voices, Yuuri had been better, he deserved better.

-Thank you so much, Viktor. - The Brown haired boy put his better smile then lowered a bit his gaze and saw the hand of the man moving in the way of his own.

\- Phichit, I…

-Thanks for all! - He said abruptly and got out of the car very fast.- My friend loves you, he will love it!- The boy lifted the bag as he walked away.

 

That night Yuuri was working on his laptop on the couch when he arrived home, and the novelist didn’t like to broke concentration.

-Please, Yuuri, put it aside for a bit. I’m not taking that much time but I can’t contain anymore.

-Ok… - He searched for an excuse to himself. “Just because tomorrow is your birtday.” , he thought.

\- Take this, take this! - He put the bag in front of his friend who took it reluctantly. - Mmm take it as a gift for… tolerating me all this time! Just open it already! - He seemed more excited that the receiver.

There was a single looking album in the bag. But the moment Yuuri saw it, he started crying, it seemed so important and personal, Phichit couldn’t understand, as he never understood the greatness on all the songs, he thought , and hugged his friend.

-Thank you, I can’t…- He was slowly regaining the ability to speak. - How could you…get THIS?!

-It’s a present from Viktor. - His housemate cried again in happiness, disbelief and love still in his arms.- I met him… - He doubted a bit there. - …for work. He sure is a great person and gave me this for you. -He hugged him tightly. - You were right, he’s great.

The next day the two of them went to the coffe shop of his friend, a certain blond with soldier eyes, who became a great barista at a short age. They were usually there for breakfast to listen to the radial show where Phichits collaborations were scheduled.

The time of the interview arrived and they were excited. But at the moment they started talking, Yuuri looked at his friend in anguish. The questions were right, so the answers were, but it seemed to him that something was off place. -He’s not Viktor. - He said softly and took his friend by the arm.

-What?!

They listened uncomfortable until the end of the interview.

When it finished, Yuuri took off a paper sheet from his bag. -It's a letter from Viktor, it was on the gift bag alongside the album.

Phichit started reading it and it took him for surprise, it was a bunch of things he didn't get, as if it was a strange code only Yuuri could understand. Everytime he had texted Victor it was so funny and easy to read, this letter was not. "This isn't Viktor", he tought and gave it back, still trying to figure out the problem, it was as if they were two diffrent Viktors.

\- Here, at the end... it says he wants to meet me. He put his number.

-So? Did you talk to him already?

-No, I'm not sure, why could he wanted to meet... me?

-Because you're amazing.- Phichit took the letter again and even if he didn't memorized Victor's contact completely, he knew that wasn't the same number. - Two Viktors. - The boy wearing glasses looked confused. - Just tell him to come to meet you... and bring his friend.

\- Phichit... - Yuuri protested but did it anyway, sending his location on a text.

Half an hour later, a familiar car stopped by near the entrance of the "Tiger Cafe". Two gorgeous men went off the car and entered the shop.

Yuuri seemed hypnotized and instantly walked to the silver haired man with lagoon eyes. -Viktor...

The artist met the already crying man halfway and embraced him tightly. -I'm here.

Phichit, staying in his seat, stared at the scene in amusement, as the other Viktor, the blond Viktor, the false Viktor, it seemed, came to him tending a hand, the other on his pocket.

-I'm Viktor Nikiforov's manager and... friend, Christophe Giacometti, nice to meet you.

The boy reached out. -Never so glad I was tricked , Phichit Chulanont.

Moving his hand from the greeting, Chris grabbed the contrary's hand facing up and, pulling from the pocket, put an small gift box on it. -Happy birtday, my dear. I'm sorry, I really meant to tell you yesterday so we could go out to celebrate today.

-Best present ever is that you're not Viktor, seriously. - The boy opened the box and got an small, green diamond P-shaped pendant.- I love it, thank you...- Strong arms enclosed him.- ...Chris.

The sound of a motorcycle out of the shop put everyone back to reality.

-The cake arrived! - Young barista Yuri said as his friend entered the 'Tiger Cafe' with a cute designed box on his hands, discretely greeting everyone, and put it on a table.- From the best bakery of the city.

-Yuri... -Phichit smiled still held in Chris's arms.

-We're having a party! Everyone's invited.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri is a talented writer too but he keeps doing fanfanfiction in his free time. And sometimes he writes songs for Beka to sing at his cafe. =')


End file.
